L'amour n'a pas de frontière
by lesteak06370
Summary: Naïsu, soeur de Néji et cousine d'Hinata, est l'une des plus jolies filles du village. Vivant une vie normal avec ses amis et sans petit ami. Mais l'arrivée d'une personne va tout changé. Naïsu/Kankuro Gaa/Hina Kiba/Ino Shika/Tema Néji/Tenten
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Naïsu, soeur de Néji et cousine d'Hinata, est l'une des plus jolies filles du village. Vivant une vie normal avec ses amis et sans petit ami. Mais l'arrivée d'une personne va tout changé. Naïsu/Kankuro Gaa/Hina Kiba/Ino Shika/Tema Néji/Tenten

**Auteur :** Moiiiii 8D (Naïsu, pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas encore)

**Couple :** Principalement du Naïsu/Kankuro et du Néji/Tenten, mais il y aura aussi du Shika/Tema,du Gaa/Hina (même si je n'aime pas particulièrement se couple, je le met pour l'auteur sadique et perverse que j'adore, Haruko) et enfin du Kiba/Ino (cette fois c'est pour l'auteur hilarante que j'adore aussi, Sérinu-chan)

**Petite note au passage :** C'est ma toute première fic sur l'univers de Naruto, alors vous attendez pas à un truc génial ^^''

___________________________________

Deux jeunes filles sortaient de la grande et magnifique maison des Hyuga. L'une portait un pantalon bleu avec une veste violette et blanche, qui allait très bien avec ses yeux blanc et ses cheveux noir aux reflets bleus, en chaussures des sandales noir que lui avait offert sa cousine. Justement celle-ci marchait d'un pas assuré et avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc simple avec une veste et un short marron foncé qui d'ailleurs étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux qui flottaient dans le vent frais du matin.

- Non mais franchement, Maitre Tsunade n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre jour pour nous convoquer ! Dit la brune

- Na...Naïsu tu sais bien que l'on doit être disponible à tout moment si notre Hokage à besoin de nous. Dit la deuxieme

- C'est pas une raison, ma chère cousine Hinata ! Je devais aller m'entrainer avec Tenten aujourd'hui, alors imagine toi la tête qu'elle m'a faite quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas venir. Répondit la dénomé Naïsu.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas être contente mais tu es sa meilleure amie, alors bon.....

- Oui effectivement, au faite tu sais qui sera notre troisieme coéquipier ?

- Non désolé.

Elles continuèrent à marcher mais cette fois un peu plus rapidement, si elles arrivaient en retard qui c'est ce que leur ferait endurer Tsunade. Arriver devant la batisse de l'Hokage, elles virent l'équipe de Tenten, Lee et Néji parler.

- Tenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! Hurla Naïsu pour attirer l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

- Naïsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Lui répondit celle-ci

- Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Bien merci et toi ? Comment sa ce passe avec.....

Naïsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tenten lui plaqua sa main contre sur la bouche. Elle l'entraina un peu plus loin de tel sorte que personne ne puisse les entendre.

- Donc, hum, je recommence ! Comment sa ce passe avec Néji ? Tu lui as dit, j'espère ?

- Non, pas encore, j'ai trop peur d'un rejet et puis dis moi comment il pourait être amoureux d'une fille comme moi !

- Tu ne vas pas me refaire ce coup là, je suis sur qu'il a un faible pour toi mais qu'il est trop fier pour l'avouer c'est tout.

- Ta peut-être raison finalement. Mais alors lui et sa fierté je te jures !

- Mais oui voyons j'ai toujours raison ma Tenten, et puis t'inquiete pas pour sa fierté, un jour il remarquera que tu es une fille géniale, belle, intelligente et surtout parfaite pour lui !

- Ouai bin, j'espère qu'il va sens rendre compte dans pas longtemps parce que là...

- Aller, désespère pas, je suis là moi ! Et si tu veux je peux essayer de.....

- Même pas dans tes rêves tu vois, je veux pas que tu parles à ton frère, sa voudrait mieux pour moi !

- Bon daccord, je dirais rien promis mais je veux que tu tentes quelque chose ! Si tu le fais pas, là c'est moi qui irait lui parler !

- Au faite et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un en vu ?

- Non pas du tout même si il y en qui sont mignon, je ne suis interesser pas aucun !

- Mouai mais il faudra bien que tu te trouves un gars un jour où l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes prioritées, pour moi la principale chose qui compte c'est que mon stupide frère s'interesse à toi ! Aller vient on va rejoindre les autres, surtout que j'avais un peu oublier qu'avec Hinata on avait rendez-vous avec Tsunade.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent le groupe et les deux Hyuga montèrent les escaliers pour le bureau du Hokage. En passant à coté de Neji elle lui glissa, qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle tout à l'heure, il fit oui de la tête et la brunette courut rejoindre sa cousine. Elle allait s'occuper sérieusement du cas de sa meilleure amie, elle était sur que son frère avait un faible pour Tenten. Mais elle, Naïsu Hyuga, allait remedier à tout sa, cet après midi, elle parlerait à Néji et lui fera sortir la vérité de sa bouche, de grès ou de force.

__________________________________________________

**Naïsu** **:** Eh bien voilà, on va dire que c'est une sorte de Prologue et en même tant un premier chapitre X)

**Tenten** **:** C'est sur que c'est un peu court mais c'est génial, à part que je sort pas encore avec Néji T-T

**Naïsu** **:** Ne t'inquiète pas, sa ne va pas tarder à arriver, il faut juste un peu de patience ^^

**Néji** _*arrivant comme d'abitude avec son regard enneigé et son visage impassible qui nous fait toute tomber*_ **:** Mouai, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux

**Naïsu** **:** Ah tien, le prince des glaces de notre chère Tenten =D

**Tenten** _*en admiration devant la beauté du Hyuga*_ **:** Tu es vraiment le plus beau Néji

**Néji** _*prend la main de Tenten*_ **:** Si tu le dis ma Tenten

**Tenten** _*rougit comme une tomate*_ **:** Tu est trop craquaaaant

**Naïsu :** Bon, je vous laisse moi, je vais commencer à écrire la suite ^^ Et au passage, une petite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Naïsu, soeur de Néji et cousine d'Hinata, est l'une des plus jolies filles du village. Vivant une vie normal avec ses amis et sans petit ami. Mais l'arrivée d'une personne va tout changé. Naïsu/Kankuro Gaa/Hina Kiba/Ino Shika/Tema Néji/Tenten

**Auteur :** lesteak06370 ou Naïsu =)

**Couple :** Principalement du Naïsu/Kankuro et du Néji/Tenten, mais il y aura aussi du Shika/Tema,du Gaa/Hina (même si je n'aime pas particulièrement se couple, je le met pour l'auteur sadique et perverse que j'adore, Haruko) et enfin du Kiba/Ino (cette fois c'est pour l'auteur hilarante que j'adore aussi, Sérinu-chan)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto sauf Naïsu qui, elle, est à moi =D

**Petite note au passage :** Bon voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que perso' j'ai peur que cette fic soit pourri T-T

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

menteusenana : Je suis vraiment contente que le premier chapitre te plaise ^^ J'espère que se chapitre 2 sera à la hauteur de tes attentes =D

* * *

Hinata ouvrit la porte du bureau et entra tranquillement, suivie de Naïsu. Tsunade était assise derrière son bureau en train de lire un papier qui ne semblait pas l'intéresser plus que ça. Et puis, au plus grand étonnement des deux jeunes filles, le garçon à la coupe d'ananas se tenait debout devant l'hokage. Il se retourna en les entendant entrer et afficha un sourire de soulagement. Elles se regardèrent avec un air surpris et vinrent se mettre à coté du seul garçon de la pièce.

- Bon voilà, j'ai enfin l'équipe que je voulais au complet, les filles, vous avez du retard, vous avez dû rencontrer l'équipe de Néji, Lee et Tenten en chemin, non ? Commença Tsunade

- Oui Hokage-sama, nous sommes vraiment dé...désolées. Répondit Hinata.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, bon passons aux choses sérieuses, je voudrais que vous fassiez tous les trois une mission pour moi ! Continua Tsunade en posant le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Bien sur Hokage-sama et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Naïsu, très impatiente de commencer.

- Et bien, il faudrait que vous escortiez une personne jusqu'à un village tout proche du notre. Cela devrait vous prendre un quart d'heure à l'allée et dix minutes au retour puisque vous ne serez plus que trois. Dit-elle

- Très bien Hokage-sama, mais la personne que nous devons accompagner nous attend déjà aux portes ? Demanda Hinata

- Oui, normalement elle devrait déjà y être, alors dépêchez-vous un peu ! Lui répondit Tsunade avant de se servir un verre de vodka et de le boire d'une traite.

Les jeunes sortirent du bureau et partirent vers les portes du village où, effectivement une personne d'une cinquantaine d'année les attendait en regardant, impatient, sa montre. Il les réprimanda pour avoir un peu de retard et commença à partir seul vers le chemin qui conduisait à leur destination. Les filles soupirèrent et Shikamaru laissa s'échaper un léger "Galère" qui fit rire doucement ses coéquipières. Il était peut-être fainéant et peu motivé pour les missions comme celle-là mais c'était un gars super sympa sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de problème.

Ils avançaient maintenant tous dans le calme total. Shikamaru regardait un papillon bleu ciel voler devant lui avec élégance, Hinata était dans ses pensées avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et Naïsu, elle, repassait dans sa tête tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait pour savoir de qui était amoureuse sa cousine. Parce que oui, Hinata était amoureuse, bon pour l'instant rien de surprenant, Naïsu avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de Naruto mais sa cousine lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas lui.

Elle cherchait donc qui ça pouvait être. Kiba ? Non, lui était fou amoureux d'Ino, même si celle-ci ne le savait pas encore, et sa cousine l'avait sincérement encouragé. Shino ? Là, il n'y a même pas besoin de se poser la qustion, c'était NON. Shikamaru ? Pas le moins du monde, elle l'aimait bien comme ami mais rien de plus et de toute façon, les deux jeunes filles savaient pertinemment qu'il avait un faible pour Temari, la fille du pays du vent qui vivait avec ses deux frères, Gaara et Kankuro.

Tiens et pourquoi pas Gaara ? Le rouquin était beau, avec un regard ténébreux et ne s'interessait pas particulièrement aux filles, exactement le genre d'Hinata qui n'aime pas qu'un garçon lui court après. Oui, maintenant elle le pensait vraiment, sa cousine pourrait avoir un faible pour le roux. Quand elles seraient seules toutes les deux, elle lui en parlerait. Ah oui mais il y avait un petit problème, si elle lui parlait de ça, Hinata allait sûrement lui dire de se trouver d'abord un petit copain avant de lui parler de ses problèmes d'amour. Naïsu n'en avait rien à faire d'un petit copain puisque pour elle ce n'était pas indispensable mais pour Hinata, elle pensait que c'était vital.

La jeune fille avait besoin d'une présence masculine à côté d'elle, bon d'accord il y avait Néji mais ce n'était pas pareil. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle allait lui énumerer tout les garçons célibataires du village pour qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un, même si elle savait qu'aucun ne lui plaisait à tel point qu'elle ressentit de l'attirance. Non, franchement c'était peine perdu !

Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous devant un magnifique petit village où ça sentait la joie de vivre enfin jusqu'à ce que la personne n'arrive. Tout le monde se retourna et fit une révérence quand il passa devant eux. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une très grande maison rouge avec des volets bleus, la personne leur dit qu'il était arrivé et qu'ils devaient vite repartir car ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Si Naïsu en avait eu le droit, elle lui aurait fait la peau à cet abruti. Ils étaient des ninjas pas des chiens ! Hinata lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit que, comme il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, ils allaient partir. Naïsu fit "oui" de la tête et ils partirent tous les trois vers le village caché de Konoha. Le retour se passa tranquillement enfin le début, parce qu'ils furent arrivés aux portes Naïsu eut la fabuleuse idée d'embêter son flemmard préféré.

- Shikamaru, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps.

- Je crains le pire --''

- Tu serais pas un peu amoureux de Temari ?

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS ?

- Si si ça va très bien merci, alors ? Réponse ?

- BIEN SÛR QUE NON !!!

- Ah bon pourtant j'aurais crus que peut-être.....tu.....

- Arrête de croire.

- Bon d'accord et toi ma chère Hinata, dit-elle en s'approchant de sa cousine, tu vas dire à ta cousine préféré de qui tu es amoureuse ? Pas vrai ?

- N...no..non

- Bon ben de toute facon je suis sûre que c'est le rouquin de Suna, Gaara !

Hinata sursauta et regarda sa cousine avec stupéfaction.

- Mais pas du tout Naïsu, voyons, c'est comme si je te disais que tu irais bien avec Kankuro.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne peux pas savoir comment il est ! D'ailleurs tu l'as déjà vu toi, alors dit moi comment il est ?

- C'est un coureur de jupons, voilà comment il est, un type sans intérêt quoi !

- D'accord !

Elles ne purent continuer leur conversation puisqu'ils étaient arrivés devant la batisse de l'Hokage. Ils montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, on entendait une conversation à l'intérieur et aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient l'ouvrir. Finalement, ce fut Shikamaru qui se risqua à pénétrer à l'interieur. Les deux jeunes filles le suivirent et découvrirent les trois personnes qui discutaient avec Tsunade. C'était les trois ninjas de Suna. Temari, Gaara et Kankuro se retournèrent et la blonde leur fit un grand sourire. L'Hokage les invita à se rapprocher pour leur parler.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez de retour, j'avais oublié de vous préciser quelque chose tout à l'heure.

- Quoi donc Tsunade-Sama ? Demanda Hinata

- Eh bien le fait que vous alliez accompagner ce monsieur à cet ville, va vous causer des problèmes, répondit-elle, des personnes, venant de je ne sais où, voudront s'infiltrer dans Konoha et vous tuer.

- C'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on peut se faire tuer à chaque coin de rue, sans même avoir quelqu'un pour nous protéger, quelle chance ! S'exclama Naïsu

- Non, pas exactement Naïsu. Sachant pertinemment que tout seuls vous ne pourriez pas vous protéger, j'ai demandé à Suna de nous envoyer des ninjas pour assurer votre protection rapprochée, dit l'Hokage, Shikamaru tu auras Temari, Hinata tu auras Gaara et Naïsu tu auras Kankuro. Je veux que vous soyez toujours ensembles, c'est clair ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Shikamaru et Temari partirent de leur côté laissant seuls les deux Hyuga's et Sabaku's. Les filles décidèrent de rentrer chez elle, de faire visiter leur maison à Gaara et Kankuro puis d'aller manger quelque chose à Ichiraku. Ils partirent donc vers la grande maison des Hyuga's qui ne se trouvait pas très loin. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils firent le tour de la maison et arrivèrent à la fameuse question : qui dormirait où ? Les deux filles de retrouvèrent devant un léger problème. Les garçons devaient rester avec elle vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, ils ne pouvaient donc pas dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Des futons furent installés juste à coté des lits où cas où il y aurait un problème.

- Bon maintenant que tout ça est réglé, on pourrait aller à Ichiraku, non ? Demanda Naïsu en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

- Naïsu tu es vraiment pas possible, tu sais ? Il n'est que 11h00 où cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Dans ces moments-là tu ressembles vraiment à Naruto ! Répondit Hinata en se tapant la main sur le front.

- J'ai qu'à partir avec Naïsu, et Gaara et toi nous rejoignez plus tard. Proposa Kankuro

- Moi je suis ok !!! Vous nous rejoignez tout à l'heure, alors ! Conclut Naïsu en commençant à courir comme une timbré.

Kankuro la suivit, mort de rire, cette fille avait vraiment un caractère très spécial et ça lui plaisait. Il la vit rentrer dans le "restaurant" et se commander un plat de nouille. Il fit de même et ils mangèrent tous les deux sans discuter de quoi que ce soit, même si le brun jetait de temps en temps un regard discret vers la brune.  
Le repas finit, ils commençèrent à marcher sans but dans le village jusqu'à rencontrer la troisième timbré de Konoha, Ino Yamanaka. La blonde courut comme une dingue vers Naïsu avec le sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci comprit tout de suite ce que son amie allait lui annonçait, enfin presque.

- Ino si tu as un sourire aussi magnifique sur les lèvres c'est que tu sors avec Kiba !!! Je me trompe ?

- Oui tu te trompe mais je sais au moins qu'il a des sentiments pour moi !

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est Tenten qui me la dit, je sais pas comment elle l'a sut mais je m'en fous !

- Sa ne m'étonne pas d'elle mais quand même, elle arrive à savoir des trucs comme ça et pour sortir avec Néji elle a besoin de la fille la plus célibataire qui soit dans ce village, en clair moi !!!

- Sa c'est sûr Naïsu ! Au fait tu ne l'aurais pas vu dans le coin ?

- Ah nan désolée.

- Bah c'est pas grave, bon je retourne à mes recherches moi ! Salut !

- Salut !

La Yamanaka partit, ils continuèrent à marcher dans le village. Naïsu se demandait comment parler à Néji en priver, si elle devait tout le temps rester avec Kankuro, ça serait un problème. D'ailleurs en pensant à lui, elle trouvait qu'il n'était pas si pervers que ça finalement ! En plus, il était plutôt mignon, tout à fait son type de mec. Si il s'y prenait correctement, il pourrait bien la faire craquer. De son coté Kankuro pensait à Naïsu, elle était vraiment jolie, en plus il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Enfin c'était un peu normal vu le fort caractère qu'elle avait, mais c'est ce qu'il l'attirait chez elle.

- Quand je vous ai entendu avec Ino j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas de petit ami, c'est vrai ?

- Ouais et je ne le cache pas ! Pour moi avoir un un petit ami n'est pas dans mes prioritées tu sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je les préfère sûrement en simple copains. Mais toi tu dois certainement avoir une petite amie, non ?

- Non je n'en ai pas. Mais peut-être que ça pourait changer ? Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Peut-être que si tu es sage, tu auras une chance ! Lui répondit-elle en lui retournant son sourire. D'ailleurs je me demande où sont passés Gaara et Hinata. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas touché parce que sinon ça va barder !!!

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Gaara ne lui fera aucun mal. Il est trop amoureux d'elle !

- O_o Niah ? IL EN PINCE POUR HINATA ? Mais c'est fabuleux ça !!! 8D

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle aussi elle est amoureuse de ton frère ! Niah je les vois trop ensembles *w* Main dans la main devant un beau couché de soleil entre amoureux *o*. Sa serait trop bien. Ah la la depuis qu'elle a laissé tombé cet abruti doublé d'un crétin de Naruto, ma chère Hinata est devenu une belle femme. Même si je ne suis pas sûre du tout qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais ça c'est pas grave ! Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à les laisser seuls entre n'amoureux et s'occuper des cas suivants ! Sa veut dire, Ino/Kiba et ma meilleure amie, que je dois obligatoirement aider, Tenten ! Franchement elle peut me dire ce qu'elle veut, sans moi elle n'arrivera jamais à sortir avec mon frère ! C'est pour ça que ce soir quand je verrais Néji, je vais lui faire cracher qu'il a un faible pour Tenten ! Alors tu en penses quoi ?

- Eh bin, tu as un de ces programmes je te jures !

- Meuh non voyons ! C'est sûr que toute seule ça va être dur mais avec toi ce sera plus facile ! =P

- Avec moi ? Tu veux m'embarquer dans quelle histoire là ? Si tu continus je vais comemncer à croire que tu m'aimes bien !

- Mais qui t'a dit que je t'aimais pas ? Allez viens, il faut que je trouve Kiba pour lui parler !

Elle le prit par la manche et commença à le trainer dans toute la ville à la recherche du brun qui resta introuvable pendant tout le reste de la journée. Il était dix neuf heure quand ils arretèrent de marcher. Naïsu décida de reprendre leur recherche demain, ils iraient voir dans la fôret si il n'allait pas s'entraîner. Quand au pauvre Kankuro, il faillit s'évanouir de fatigue quand il arrivèrent devant la maison des Hyuga's. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et Kankuro se laissa tomber sur son futon, complétement épuisé.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es crevé ? Je te croyais plus résistant que ça ! Aller réveille toi un peu ! Je vais prendre une douche et me mettre en pyjama, tu feras de même juste après moi, ok ?

- Si justement, vas-y et prend tout ton temps surtout que je puisse dormir un petit peu.

- Et les hommes sont sensés être résistant, non mais tu parles ! S'exclama Naïsu en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle remplie le bain d'eau chaude, se déshabilla, s'attacha ses beaux cheveux châtains (il ne faut surtout pas les mouiller, voyons *o*) et rentra doucement dans l'eau chaude. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, après une longue marche dans le village tout entier, un bon bain chaud ne fait jamais de mal. Naïsu repensa à sa journée et arriva au moment où elle avait vu pour la première fois Kankuro. En pensant à lui, elle rougit légèrement, il était vraiment très beau et il pourrait bien la faire craquer.

Mais elle repensa tout d'un coup à ce que lui avait dit Hinata : _"C'est un coureur de jupons, voilà comment il est, un type sans intérêt quoi !"_, si ce qu'elle disait était vrai alors elle devait faire attention, très attention même. Si il ne voulait que jouer avec elle, Naïsu ne devait pas tomber sous son charme et ça allait être très dur. Surtout que le brun était bien plus attirant qu'elle ne le pensait au départ. Es-ce que c'était possible qu'il puisse lui faire éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié ? Elle avait beau essayer de s'enlever cette idée de la tête, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus mignon que les autres garçons qu'elle connaissait. Elle soupira et ferma doucement les yeux. La fatigue l'emporta et elle s'endormit sans se douter que le reveil n'allait pas être très doux.

* * *

**Naïsu** _*toute contente*_ **:** Enfin ce chapitre est fini ! Et en plus mon Kankuro est apparu ! *o*

**Kankuro :** Eh bin c'est pas trop tôt !

**Naïsu :** Non mais je le fais apparaitre et il est pas encore content èé Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

**Kankuro :** Premièrement j'ai quand même dut attendre le deuxième chapitre pour apparaitre et en plus j'en bave, et deuxièmement cette fic est nul, il n'y a même pas de lemon èé !!!

**Naïsu :** Sur ce point là tu ressembles vraiment à ton crétin de frère --''

**Tenten** _*arrive en lançant un regard noir à la pauvre auteur qui se demande qu'est-ce qui se passe encore*_ **:** Non mais je rêve là ! Je sors pas encore avec Néji et en plus il n'y a pas de lemon èé

**Néji** _*il est là même si on ne sait même pas quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé*_ **:** Je suis d'accord avec Tenten, si il n'y a pas de lemon, ce n'est plus la peine de lire cette fic èé !

**Naïsu :** Non mais ça va vous tous ? C'est moi l'auteur de cette fic et c'est donc moi qui déciderais si il y aura des lemons ou pas !!!

**Tout le monde** _*regardent Naïsu avec des yeux de chiens battus*_ **:** S'il te plait Naïsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Naïsu :** Bon daccord --'' Mais Kankuro ne t'attend pas à ce que ça se passe tout de suite èé Je te rappelle que mon magnifique personnage est encore une célibataire endurcie 8D

**Kankuro :** Malheureusement je m'en souviens T-T

**Tenten :** Je te rappelle aussi que tu devais écrire un lemon il n'y a pas longtemps et que c'est toujours pas fait èé

**Naïsu :** Ne t'inquiète donc pas voyons, je vais essayer de l'écrire dans pas longtemps ^^''

**Tenten :** Je l'espère =D J'ai trop hâtes de réviser cette scène *o*

**Naïsu** _*des étoiles dans les yeux*_ **:** Et moi j'ai trop hâtes que tu me montre ce que tu sais faire ! =P

**Tenten** _*des coeurs dans les yeux*_ **:** Tu ne seras pas déçue, je te le promet ! *o*

**Naïsu :** Kiouuuuuuuuul *w*

**Kankuro&Néji** _*complétement rejetés*_ **:** Une review ? Juste au passage....


End file.
